


Satisfaction Guaranteed

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair meet in a completely different way.  Things don't always go smoothly,but they'll work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction Guaranteed

Satisfaction Guaranteed  
by Patt

 

Jim Ellison, owner of Satisfaction Guaranteed Candy, was up at 3:00 a.m. as usual. He couldn't seem to sleep with all of the noises he could hear. It was quiet in his shop at 3:00 so he worked on his peanut butter fudge. He had a huge marble table behind the counter and that's where he rolled out his fudge and caramels. As he worked on the fudge, he wondered about what was happening to him lately. 

Why could he seem to see everything? Even if it was far away. And then his taste buds were somewhat off making him second guess his candy. He used to be able to tell what was missing at all times, but not now. Everything tasted off to him. But the thing that bothered him the most was his hearing. He honest to god, could hear things outside of his closed up shop. Jim really did wonder if he was losing his mind. He wished he had someone to talk to about it. 

At one time, he had a wife. She was nice enough, but it didn't seem to take. So now they were only friends. If he called her and told her what was going on, she would laugh or worse, tell him to see a shrink. 

His friend Simon was great, but he had no time for odd things going on. Jim realized he hadn't seen Simon in some time and figured he would call him later that day for dinner plans. Maybe he would get up the nerve to discuss things with him. Or maybe he would just wait for Simon to call him. He didn't want to appear too needy to his friend. 

As he continued to roll the fudge out, he sliced it and put it in the fancy boxes as he went. The one that went into his mouth matched every piece that went in the boxes. It tasted pretty good, but he wasn't sure about it anymore. And he was gaining weight again. What normal 36 year old man owns a candy store and eats everything he makes? 

He remembered seeing a gym around the corner that he wondered about joining numerous times. Maybe today would be the day. 

Jim's shop was in a gorgeous area, downtown, and so was the gym. There were many office building around them and Jim was grateful, because this is who he sold most of his gift baskets to. In the baskets, he put four types of fudge, three types of caramels and he also included little loafs of sweet bread and New York Style Cheesecake. Everyone in the area knew all of the work Jim put into these and bought the baskets up as soon as they were made. He was sometimes overworked from special-order baskets. 

Yes, Jim made a very good living. Too bad he didn't have anyone to share it with. Sighing, he walked back upstairs to see if he could get some sleep before morning. 

@@@@@

 **9:00 that morning:**

Blair Sandburg owned and ran Sandburg's Gym for the last six years. He liked it. He liked watching the people lose weight, gain muscle and everything else they wanted to see happen to their bodies. He liked to see the insecure people come out, secure. One thing was missing, though. He wanted a life mate. He was gay, and picky. Numerous men asked him out, but no one did a thing for him. Blair figured he was just destined to be alone and horny. 

The door opened at that moment and Blair knew this was the man that was meant for him. _Note to self. Do not date clients. Maybe this guy just wants directions. I should be so lucky._

"Hi, my name is Jim Ellison and I run Satisfaction Guaranteed Candy around the corner. I want to lose some weight." 

"Jim, you look perfect. Why would you want to lose weight?" 

"Because I eat all of the damn fudge and now I can't take my shirt off without being embarrassed." 

"Let me see what you're talking about." Blair started to lift up Jim's shirt and Jim stopped him. 

"I don't want anyone to see how heavy I've gotten." Jim took a step back away from Blair. 

"I didn't introduce myself before, I'm Blair Sandburg, I own this place and I have to see what parts of the body need the most work. So, lift." Blair teased. 

Jim lifted his shirt up and showed him what he was certain would disgust the man, and Blair said, "This will take about a week if you're good and stay away from the fudge." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah. Now let's get started. Did you bring clothes to wear?" 

"No, I didn't think I was starting today." Jim replied. 

"Are you even serious?" Blair was irritated. 

"Let me go get my sweats. I'll be right back. Here is my wallet with my Visa, go ahead and open an account for me." Jim ran out the door after he shoved his wallet into Blair's hands. 

_He's gorgeous. Seems nice, but a little flaky. Another note to self; don't date the clients._

Jim found himself excited to get back to the gym. He taped a sign on the door that said, I'm at Sandburg's Gym if you need me. He almost ran back to the gym and bumped into Blair first thing. 

"Sorry. I wasn't watching." 

"Jim, why are you out of breath? Did you run around the block or something?" Blair waited for a reply. 

"I was anxious to get here and start my routine. I guess I was running." Jim smiled sheepishly. 

Blair had seen that look before and he didn't want Jim thinking he was easy, even if he was. "Let's keep this professional, Ellison." 

"I didn't plan on any other way, Sandburg. Now where do I start?" Jim was aghast that Blair would think he would try and pick him up in the gym. _Who are you kidding? You were thinking just that._

"Follow me and I'll start you on your routine. Do you want a woman trainer or a man?" 

"Neither. I want to do this alone, please." Jim hoped Blair would understand it made him uneasy. 

"Jim, you have to have a trainer the first week or so. After that you're on your own. Now woman or man?" Blair smiled over at Jim. 

Smiling back, Jim said, "I don't want no stinkin woman." 

"Man it is. Guess who is going to be your trainer?" Blair asked bouncing in place reminding Jim of Richard Simmons. 

"Who?" 

"Bradley. He's great. He's bigger than you and he's a big ole pussycat." 

"Is it too late to change it to a woman?" 

"You might like Bradley." 

"I doubt it. But I need to get this started." 

"Sit down and I'll go and get him." Jim sat down and waited on Blair. When he came back he said, "Change of plans, man. Bradley called in sick for the fifth time this month, so looks like BRADLEY won't be coming back." 

Jim knew that Blair was pissed, so he asked him, "How about you showing me the ropes?" 

"I guess I could do that. I try not to get too close to the clients because I only see bad things happening from that." Blair was still somewhat leery. 

"What's up first?" Jim tried to sound upbeat to get Blair out of his blue funk. 

"Walk this way." Blair said and led the way into the work area. 

Jim walked just like Blair as he asked him to and Blair turned and saw what he was doing. "Really mature, Ellison." 

"Have I mentioned how much I don't like being called by my last name?" 

"Have I mentioned that this is my gym and I'll do what I want?" Blair shot back. 

For a half hour, Blair showed him what to do and how long to do it. While Jim was on the treadmill a pretty woman walked up to him and started talking. Before long Jim shut the treadmill off and asked Blair for a pen and paper. 

"Ellison, we don't run a dating service here." 

"She wants to put an order in for my fudge." Jim growled. 

"Oh, sorry. Here you go. Go get that order and then back on the treadmill." 

"You slave driver." Jim quipped and did just what Blair said. 

Blair watched as both men and women walked into his gym and went right to Jim to place orders. Blair was going to tell him he had to have some relaxing time to himself. 

Jim worked for one hour total and felt pretty good. He smiled over at Blair and said, "Can I go home? I have nine orders to get ready." 

"Jim, from now on, don't tell anyone where you are. That way you can relax and just be alone." 

"Okay. Sorry about that." Jim gathered up his things and started for the front door. 

"We have a shower you can go to." Blair suggested. 

"Nah, I live so close it's silly." 

"Whatever works. But the showers are all private, it's not out in the open. We have men and women using the same area." 

"You're kidding? What happens if I come out naked and there is someone standing there?" 

"Well Jim, I would say cover up." Blair walked away laughing. 

_You're winning him over, Ellison. Oh goody, now you're calling yourself by your last name. Things are going downhill fast._

When Jim returned to the shop, he ran upstairs to his apartment and took a quick shower and dressed. He looked around at his place and realized it was nice, but sort of cold looking. Too clean for most people. He would scare Blair Sandburg right off. _Like you ever had a chance anyhow._

One of the orders he received that day was huge and he knew he would have to work overtime to finish by tomorrow morning. They needed ten gift baskets, which wasn't a big deal, but they wanted the fudge in different colors for each basket. Jim had to get his white chocolate bark out and began the process for building white fudge. Before long he had customers coming in right and left and he was finding little time to do anything. He was going to have to break down and hire some part time help. He hated the idea, but he had no choice. 

Blair Sandburg walked in at that moment and saw how busy he was and whispered to himself, _"Too bad he wouldn't let me help him."_

"Sandburg, would you like to help me? It's been crazy busy all day long." 

"What can I do?" 

"Those six customers need help and I'll try and get caught up on the gift baskets. Thank you for helping me." 

"No problem, man. But how much do I charge?" 

Jim showed him the price list and went back to do his own work. Before long he had 19 baskets ready and waiting. 

"Can I ask how much you charge for those baskets?" Blair hoped he wasn't being rude. 

"The small ones are $50.00, the medium are 100.00 and the large are $150.00." 

"Holy shit. So you're making a killing today?" 

"I make a killing every day." Jim smiled at the woman who walked in the door at that moment. 

"Jim, I'm glad to see you finally got some help. It took you long enough. And he's a cutie." Ruth said laughing. 

"Ruth, this is Blair Sandburg, from Sandburg's Gym around the corner. He came in and saw how busy I was and offered to help. I'm not an idiot. I took him up on it." 

"Well, good for you. Now, do you have the ten baskets that I need?" 

Jim charged her and then carried them two by two out to the car. 

"Ruth, don't leave them sitting in the car. It's too warm and everything will melt. OK? I froze them so they'll make it to your office all right." Jim shut the door as he finished loading. 

"Thank you Jim. You're an angel. See you next month." Jim waved as she drove off and he walked back into the building. She gave his baskets out every month for incentive bonus's. 

Back inside his store he said, "You probably need to get back to work." 

"Not really. I have enough people working for me so that I can leave now and then. So I do. This was fun. Something different in my otherwise ordinary life. Anything else I can do for you?" Blair offered. 

"You could taste these new batches of fudge and caramel. I think they taste off. I need a second opinion." Blair could tell that Jim was stressed about it and answered, "Sure, I'll taste a bite of each." 

As he bit into the first caramel he said, "Oh my god." 

"What? What's wrong with it?" Jim panicked. 

"Nothing, other than being the best friggin' caramel I've ever tasted in my life. Why do you think something is wrong?" 

"I'm having trouble with my senses and my taste is giving me hell." 

"Your taste and what else?" 

"All five of them, actually." Jim looked disgusted now. 

"Holy Fucking Shit. I studied about heightened senses. You, my man, might be a Sentinel. A watchman of this great city. I've been watching for one for years in my spare time and never dreamed I would find one. This is fantastic." Blair looked up and Jim was zoned out. _Oh goody, he zoned out on my voice. Talk about boring someone to death._

"Oh man. I hate zone outs. Come on, Ellison, come back to me." Blair massaged his arm and hand as he talked. 

"What's wrong?" Jim asked. 

"Well, one of the things that happens is when you focus too much on one sense, you tend to float off into your own little world. Try not to focus on one thing too much. It's dangerous." 

Jim rubbed his head and said, "My fucking head is killing me." 

"Jim, close your eyes and picture a set of dials in your mind. There will be five of them. Each dial turns down one sense. Turn down touch and the headache will lessen. Try it and see if I'm right." 

Jim tried and sure enough, the headache was almost gone. "Thanks, Chief. That helped a lot." 

"Chief?" 

"Yeah, my Chief of all things. Without you, I would continue thinking I was insane. Thank you. And I can't wait to hear all about this Sentinel business." 

"Jim, I don't normally do this, but would you like to have dinner tonight? We could discuss it then." 

"Normally, yes. But I still have a lot of work to finish. So I have to pass. Thank you anyhow." 

"Well, I better get back to work. Are we going to see you in the morning?" 

"You sure are. Thanks again, Chief, for all of your help." Both men hated to see the moment end. There was something between them. They both could feel it, but they would have to wait and see what happened. 

@@@@@

Jim finished up his work and finally got to bed at about 1:00 in the morning. As he slipped his boxer briefs off, he began stroking his lengthening cock. It felt so good. He closed his eyes and Blair Sandburg was there in his mind, wearing nothing but a smile. Jim knew that was probably wrong, but he continued to think about Blair while he fisted his cock harder and faster. When he came he shouted, "Blair." _That can't be good, Ellison. You 'are' going to ask him out soon._

@@@@@ 

Blair Sandburg had a beautiful apartment above his gym. When he finally got to bed that night at 1:00, he couldn't begin fisting his cock soon enough. He closed his eyes and thought of Jim Ellison. Big, strong, gorgeous Jim Ellison. In record time, Blair Sandburg came and shouted, "Jim." 

@@@@@

The following morning Blair went for a walk and looked in the windows at Jim's store and saw Jim bending over the marble table and coming back up. Bending over and coming back up. Blair looked down and saw he was hard as a rock. Well fuck... He tapped on the window and saw the smile on Jim's face making Blair more of a goner right away. 

"Hey Chief, come on in. Why are you up so early?" 

"I'm not getting enough sex. I need to go out if someone asks me. I'm tired of using one hand and that hand's only on me." 

"Whoa. Someone didn't sleep well?" Jim teased. 

Blair wasn't going to tell him that it made his cock hard to watch him make fudge. "I slept fine. I'm just lonely." 

"Would you like to go to the Jags game on Saturday? I have two tickets." Jim asked hopefully. 

"That would be most excellent. Thank you. Do you need some help here?" 

"Sure, if you want. Then I could close up and head over to your place. I need the fudge all put into these little gift boxes and then put into the gift baskets. Still feel like helping? It's a little boring." 

"Sure. Go back to what you were doing." Blair hoped he could watch some Ellison ass bending again and again. 

It was his lucky day. Jim made four more batches of fudge and two of caramels. Blair was hard the whole time he was there and leaking pheromones like a sieve. Jim smiled to himself when he figured out what the fantastic smell was. It was Blair, warm for his form. 

Five people came into the shop and picked up their gift baskets and once they were done, Jim closed up shop. "Come up stairs. I just need to change." 

"Sure." Blair followed him up and got a close-up view of that ass again and didn't know if he could make it for another two hours. 

"Sit down and make yourself at home. I'll be right out." 

"Jim, this is a great apartment." Blair called out and Jim filled the doorway with his body clothed only in his boxer briefs. Blair's eyes almost popped out of his head. 

"Thanks, I love this place. Not fancy but mine." 

"Finish getting ready so we can get to the gym." Blair suggested and was shocked when Jim turned around and began taking his briefs off slowly as he entered the room. 

_Holy shit. He's more than gorgeous. And I want him, damn it._ Blair sulked until Jim came out. 

"Everything all right, Blair?" 

"Everything's peachy." Blair hurried in front of Jim and couldn't get to his gym fast enough. Blair had that friggin' rule about dating clients. It never worked and it wouldn't work this time either. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Jim found himself honestly concerned. 

"No, I just have to get to work. I have a lot of paper work to do today." 

As they walked in Blair said, "Ralph, could you show Jim the second day workout today?" 

"Sure. Come with me, sir." 

"It's Jim." Jim looked over at Blair like he had lost his best friend. 

"See you later, Ellison. Have a good workout." Blair was gone like the wind. 

Jim did his routine, but he was miserable the entire time. He couldn't believe how fast Sandburg had thrown him aside. Jim was hoping maybe he had found someone to connect with. And what about Saturday night? He had said he was going to the game with Jim? Would he? Or would he blow him off. And not in the good way. 

@@@@@

As Jim left that day he caught Blair's eye and he asked softly, "Are we still on for Saturday's game?" 

"If it's just the game, Jim. I can't date clients. I just can't." 

"Can you have dinner with me tonight and tell me all about the Sentinel business?" 

"Sure, but just friends." 

"Got it." Jim was sad, but wanted to keep him as a friend also. He would have to make do. 

@@@@@

As Jim worked all day long he thought of nothing but Blair and realized, he said he didn't date clients. What if they were significant other's? Would they date then? They wouldn't have to actually date if they were significant others. Jim had a huge smile on his face for the rest of the day. 

He closed up the shop early and went upstairs to get ready. He called the Italian restaurant that was two blocks away and got reservations. They always squeezed him in, and he always gave them discounts on desserts. Jim took his time dressing because he wanted to look very nice, but not desperate. He didn't want to throw Blair off this early in the game. 

When he picked Blair up that night he looked fantastic. He thought he had dressed down and didn't think he looked that great but Blair was in lust with a beautiful man. 

"Hey Chief, how are you tonight? Italian all right with you?" 

"I'm fine and I love Italian. Is it Saccony's two blocks from here?" 

"Yes, that's the place. I make their cheesecake for them and they give me reservations without much notice. I love their food." 

"How are you doing with your senses, man?" 

"Pretty good, but I keep losing time, so I must be zoning. Maybe we could work on that." 

"Sure, I'll tell you some more about it tonight." Blair looked miserable. 

"What's wrong? You look like someone ran over your dog." 

"Nothing's wrong. I had an off day. It's allowed, isn't it?" Blair snapped back. 

"Sandburg, if you're angry with me, at least tell me why." 

"Why does everything have to be about you? I had a bad day is all. Drop it." 

"Fine." Now neither man was talking and as Jim parked, Blair finally said, "I'm sorry." 

"For what exactly? What did you do?" Jim asked. 

"I agreed to come tonight, knowing full well it was a date and I can't date you." 

"Why not?" 

"You're a client. I don't date clients." 

"I'm turning my office into a partial gym, so I'm quitting as of now. Happy?" 

"Jim, I really can't see it working. You're not my type." 

"Oh that's rich. I'm not your type. What is your type? A woman? Someone better looking than me? Someone younger than me? Someone with more hair? Who is your type?" 

"I do like women. And men too. But you're just not who I would choose as a date. I'm sorry." 

"You're so full of shit. You're afraid. Face it. You like me. I know you do. I like you too. So, why not date and see where it takes us?" 

"This is what I'm talking about. It's going to take us nowhere because we're too different. I'm sorry. I have to go home." 

"No. Please stay. We'll only talk about Sentinel business and then I'll take you home." Jim pleaded. 

"Okay, that's a deal. As long as you don't bring up dating." Blair warned. 

They went into the restaurant and Antonio took them to their table. Once they were seated Jim asked, "So can anyone know about this other than you?" 

"I wouldn't advise it." 

"So we have to be friends, right? My back-up, so to speak? I was thinking about it earlier and called you my Guide. What do you think of that title?" Jim wondered aloud. 

"I guess that would make sense and Guide sounds great. I'll be able to tell you about sensitivities to drugs and foods. This is important. We have to be sure you have your senses under control." 

"And if you met someone and got married, you'd have to tell them?" 

"No. I think we should tell no one." Blair was adamant about that. 

"If we dated each other, that would solve that problem. We could fall in love and live together forever." Jim almost looked dreamy as he was speculating to Blair. 

"I knew you would ruin this. I knew it. I'm leaving now. I don't want to see you again." Blair stood up and Jim grabbed his hand, "What about these senses? I can't do them without you. I'm scared." 

Blair looked deep into Jim's eyes and saw he was scared. Frightened out of his mind. He sat back down and whispered, "No more talk about dating. I mean it. We're not compatible." 

"Fine. I'll try and behave myself." Jim ordered after Blair and there was uncomfortable silence for some time. The waiter walked up and said, "James, the dance floor is open." 

"No, this guy's just a friend. He doesn't want to dance with me. Thanks anyhow, Antonio." 

"You bring men here and dance a lot?" Blair asked quietly. 

"No, I never have. I don't know why he told me that." Jim answered. 

Blair got talking about the senses and the time flew by. Before long they were driving back to Blair's place. When Jim left him off, he was sad because he knew the two men could no longer be friends. Something had changed. He just knew it.   
@@@@@

In the next month, Jim did get a treadmill and put it up in his office. He worked out every time he thought of Blair. He was in very good shape. One day the bell rang over the front door and Jim smiled when he realized, he knew it was Blair before he saw him. He could tell by his heartbeat. "Hey Chief. How are you doing?" 

"Fine. I need two of the large baskets for prizes. We're having a party, would you like to come?" Blair asked nervously. 

"No thanks. You were right. I was selfish and inconsiderate. I'll stay away from you. I wish you the best. But not before you pay me for the two baskets." Both men laughed at that and Blair pulled his wallet out. Jim carried one and Blair carried the other out to Blair's car. "Don't leave them in the sun, Chief." 

"I won't. Thank you. The winners are going to love these." Blair got in his car and took off leaving behind a broken hearted Sentinel. Doesn't he need his Sentinel? Because I know I sure as hell need my Guide. See, I love that name for him. 

@@@@@

Three months later, Jim felt like he was dying. He called Blair one night and heard, "Sandburg." 

"Hi." 

"Jim?" 

"Yeah." 

"Is something wrong?" The Guide asked. 

"I think so. I feel like I'm dying. I haven't made any fudge in four days. I haven't even opened my store. Something is wrong. Help me." 

"I'll be right there. Meet me at the front door, so I can get in." Blair hung up before he heard Jim's answer. He knew Jim hadn't looked great the last time he saw him but he hoped he would get better. 

When he arrived at the front door, Jim opened it and then locked up behind them. They both walked up the stairs quietly and sat down in Jim's living room. 

"What's wrong?" 

"I don't know. Blair, I need you to just hold me." 

"Jim, we're not dating." 

"Not a date. Just hold me so that the pain can stop. Please?" 

Blair opened up his arms and Jim slid into them easily. As he held him, he ran his fingers through Jim's short, soft hair and smiled. Before long he could hear little tiny snoring sounds coming from Jim and that made him smile even more. 

Blair whispered, "Jim, have you been sleeping?" 

"I can't sleep or eat. I'm a fucking mess." 

"Shhhh... It'll be all right. Sleep some more." Jim did just that. He slept for a long while and finally when he woke up his stomach growled. 

"I have my appetite back. Go figure." Jim smiled as he sat up and stretched. 

"I should probably go now." Blair stood to leave. 

"Please stay until I fall asleep." Jim didn't like being so needy, but he was. He knew he couldn't fool his Guide. 

"Jim, if I stay longer, I might end up in your bed. That can't happen." 

"Why? Just tell me why you can't fucking love me?" 

"Who said I can't? I do. That's what's wrong. You aren't the type to stick with me, I can tell. And I don't want to be hurt any more in my life." 

"You're so full of shit. I love you so much it hurts. I can't get you out of my mind. I want no one else but you, ever. You're for me and I'm for you. We're Sentinel and Guide, but much more. We're Jim and Blair. Or Blair and Jim. Either way, we love each other. Think about that, all right?" 

"Let's go to bed." Blair led Jim into his bedroom and decided they would sleep on it for the night. 

Jim leaned down for a passionate kiss. 

Blair shook him off and said, "Sleep tonight. Talk tomorrow." 

"I hate talking, but the sleeping part sounds fantastic." Both men got ready for bed and slid under the covers. This was going to be a long night for both men. 

In the middle of the night Blair woke and found himself inside of Jim's arms. He was holding Blair so gently, but yet wouldn't let go. _I really do feel something for him. Maybe I should give him a chance._

Blair rolled over and began to nibble on Jim's lower lip. Jim chuckled quietly and said, "My lips are ticklish. Weird, but true." 

"Jim, do you really love me?" 

"Since the first time I met you. It was love at first sight. You were my destiny." 

"Same here, but I was afraid you really didn't love me. I've been dumped so many times, it's not even funny." 

"No more, Blair. It's just you and me." 

"That works for me. I love you." 

"And I love you." Jim began to kiss him with more passion and soon they were stroking each other's cocks. 

Jim whispered in Blair's ear, "Beautiful cock, Chief. It fits perfectly in my hands." 

Blair shot his come all over the both of them and laughed. "I'm never going to be able to look at your hands the same way again. Come for me, big boy." Blair stroked him harder and Jim threw back his head and moaned loudly as he came. 

Jim grabbed a towel on the nightstand and cleaned them both off and they started to fall asleep again. 

"Chief, only me... right?" 

"Jim, are you insecure?" 

"Have you looked in a mirror lately? Of course I am." 

"I'm only for you, Jim. No one else will ever have me." 

"I love you." 

"And I love you, Jim. Now let's get some sleep so we can make caramels in the morning." 

"You'll move in and work with me?" 

"No, but I'll sleep over and help from time to time. I like having my own place." 

"Can I move in with you?" 

"Jim, we'll talk about it later." 

"Night, Chief." 

"Night, Jim." 

"I really think we make a cute couple." Jim said smiling. 

"Go to sleep or I'm going home." 

"Do you bitch this much after sex all the time?" 

Blair pinched Jim's ass, hard and began to laugh. "I'll move in tomorrow night. But we keep our own businesses." 

"Thank you. Sleep well, my love." 

"I think I will." 

Both men fell into a warm, dark sleep filled with wonderful dreams of their life together. And of course they would all come true. 

 

The End.


End file.
